Secret Love Ch1 A Drunken Sanji  Zolo's Chance
by Mitsukai Takahashi
Summary: Don't Forget to rate and give me feedback!
1. Secret Love A Drunken Sanji ch1

********************

I walked along the beach feeling rather alone. Questions filled my head that made me feel sick.  
Lately I'd been watching the love cook flirt and I felt... depressed.  
I didn't know why.  
What was wrong with me?  
Every time I saw random couples holding hands and kissing... the depression always came back.  
Was I falling in... Love with the ero-cook?

"_ZOLO! GET YOO ASS UP!_" came Sanji's angered voice, followed by his angered footsteps stomping towards the green-haired swordsman that slept on the hammock.  
Both arms rested behind his head, and one of his long, slender legs propped on top of the other as he snored.  
Sanji stopped within feet from the swordsman, watching his snoring form sleep heavily and peacefully, the hammock and his short, green hair swaying in the oceanic breeze.  
Sanji raised up his right leg and swung it hard towards Zolo, hitting his rib cage with a loud, hard thwack. But Zolo seemed unfazed by the hard blow, so Sanji did it again, this time, earning an annoyed grunt from the lazy man.  
"_What the hell do You want, frying-pan!_"  
"_Get yoi ass off of that hammock and come eat breakfast... Baka..._" Sanji rolled his eyes, jolting his cigarette box up that was in his hands, and pulled out a tube, instantly lighting it up.  
Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette, and let out in a long sigh.  
"_What... did you call me, love-cook?_" Zolo snarled, jumping off of his hammock and stood right behind Sanji's straight form, glaring at his back.  
"_You hoid me._" he said calmly, inhaling another drag from his cigarette. "_Breakfast._" he said sternly, before he began to walk towards the kitchen, flicking the butt of the cigarette into the ocean.  
Zolo growled in his place, watching the pale skinned, tall and slender, golden blond haired man walking casually and gracefully into the kitchen.  
Zolo snorted and walked angrily into the kitchen, taking his usual spot in the white, lawn chair, propping his legs up on the stool Ussop had made for him a week ago.  
Zolo sat between Chopper and Usopp, and started devouring his food.  
His eyes swam over to Sanji again, who he was serving extra special dishes to Nami. Zolo scowled at how stupid Sanji was acting around the girl, and how he only gave the special dishes to the red-headed girl. _If only he served some to- _He abruptly stopped talking to himself, mentally slapping himself.  
_What is Wrong with me!  
_Zolo quickly ate his meal and left the room in a hurry, his swords clinging to the rhythm of his quick steps.  
He needed to think.  
Zolo walked to the far end of the ship, near the Merry's head, and leaned against the railing, one hand cupping his cheek to hold up his dropping head.  
_What is this feeling in my chest? What is this feeling in my stomach?  
_Zolo sighed, lost in his thoughts staring at the vast, glittery surface of the ocean water.  
"_Hey Marimo! Marimo!_ " Sanji bellowed, getting Zolo to snap out of his thoughts and to twirl in one quick movement to the direction of Sanji's voice.  
Zolo stared at Sanji, noticing that his shirt was unbuttoned, showing his toned chest, and his blond hair glowed in the suns rays and swayed gently and gracefully in the breeze.  
Zolo could feel a faint blush appearing on his face, but he quickly coughed it away.  
"_What do you want, cigarette but?_" Zolo snarled, giving Sanji an evil glare.  
"_Ya left in a hurry... I just wanted to make sura that you were... ok._" Sanji replied, looking away from Zolo when he said it.  
"_Hn_ " Zolo shrugged his shoulders and walked away, his heart pounding faster and faster by the second.  
_Does he... care for me?  
_-  
Later that night, after dinner, Zolo decided to relax on top of the roof of the men's quarters, since it was a nice, warm, summer night.  
He sprawled lazily on the roof, one arm behind his head, the other on his stomach, as his legs remained straight.  
A shooting star shot through the sky, getting Zolo to stare in awe.  
Zolo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it as a burdened sigh.  
_...I wish... -To... know Sanji's true feelings towards me...  
_He sighed again, before dozing off on the roof.  
~~Dream~~  
Zolo grabbed Sanji's collar and slammed him into a wall of their room. Sanji closed his eyes and blushed when hot wet kisses were placed all over his neck and collarbone "Z-Zolo!"  
Zolo was slipping a hand in Sanji's pants and boxers, ignoring him as he searched for something.  
"ZOLO... aaaaah!" Zolo began to trace his sex 'v's, slowly moving further down.  
Sanji fingers curled into Zolo's hair, slightly scratching, digging, scratching, at his scalp.  
Sanji gave off a gasped moan when Zolo's hand reached his most sensitive muscle on his body, slowly stroking him with his calloused hands.  
His tone of voice had changed from quiet desperate moans to nearly shouting cries.  
Sanji arched his back so his head touched the wall and moaned.  
His eyes were nearly closed from the pleasure, then they suddenly widened. Sanji shuddered violently and cried out his moan while his cum spilled all over Zolo's hand. Sanji weakly straightened his back while Zolo drew his fingers out. Zolo let Sanji's warm nectar run down to his fingertips, before he placed two fingers into his mouth and sucked the cum of his new lover's down his throat.  
After his fingers were cleaned off, he smirked towards the blond, seeing his panting, blushed form.  
Slowly he leaned his face towards Sanji's-

Zolo snapped up from his spot, sweat dripping off his face, his breath short and ragged.  
_What... The Hell... Was THAT!  
_Zolo groaned when he felt his unmistakable erection prodding his tight leather pants, creating a large tent.  
_How... How could I be...? Why...?  
_He hissed in thought, running to the private bathroom down the hall rather quickly, making sure no one saw him in this state.  
Once Zolo entered the room, he quickly locked the door and turned the faucets on full blast, before he took a seat on the toilet and unzipped his pants, pulling both his pants and boxers down, letting his aching swelling free from its prison.  
Zolo took a firm grip at the base of his manhood, and gave it a tight squeeze causing him to moan.  
"_Nnngh..._"  
He slid one hand down his body, along his scar, beneath his shirt, squeezing the base again. Zolo leaned his head back a bit as his eyes darkened.  
He squeezed himself again and gave off a low grunt as he moved his hand up and down his shaft, pumping himself roughly.  
He continued to pleasure himself until he was panting softly, his member getting slick with natural lubricant.  
Out of no where, the images of Sanji, naked, riding his throbbing member, moaning out his name in sheer pleasure, popped into his mind.  
Zolo let out a long, low moan, his member pulsing lightly. "_Oh...god... S-Sanji..._"  
Then another image popped into his mind.  
"_... God!_"  
Zolo growled, digging his fingertips into the skin of Sanji's back, while arching his back and chest to rub against his chest. Zolo practically screamed out as he let himself finally release, his cum spurting out all over Sanji's chest, triggering Sanji's orgasm; his seed splattering all over Zolo's chest.  
Zolo's entire body shook as he tried to hold back the pleasure that was wanting to engulf him, letting the random, sexy images of Sanji run into his mind.  
By now, his hand was furiously rubbing up and down his hard shaft, tightly squeezing the base every few seconds with his other hand.  
Zolo screamed out Sanji's name in a silent whisper, keeping his voice down to keep from drawing any attention.  
He couldn't hold back anymore, he released heavily, his cum squirting all over the room, panting hard.  
He weakly cleaned up the mess before taking a quick shower.  
Again, while in the shower, he had another intense orgasm, Sanji splaying all over his mind during the whole experience.  
Zolo wrapped his slender waist with a small towel that barely covered up his self-pleasured organ, while another one worked on drying his hair.  
He picked up his clothes and threw the hair towel onto the floor, before walking out of the shower and out onto the deck, heading for the men's quarters.  
He dressed quickly and headed back outside, to re-take his spot on the roof of the cabin to stare at the dark, clear, starry night sky.  
Everyone seemed to be in bed, which caused a sigh of relief to leave Zolo's lips, before he pounced up on top of the roof, getting startled and greeted by the man of his sex dreams... Sanji.  
_Son. Of a. Bitch...! He's the last person I want to see right now... let alone spend some, Time with...  
_Zolo snarled, but reluctantly took a spot next to Sanji. And to his surprise, Sanji had a few bottles of Sake next to him... Only one half way gone.  
_Amateur...  
_Zolo scoffed to himself, taking a seat on the opposite side of Sanji and the bottles; a good twelve inches apart.  
"Heia..." Sanji gruffed out, passing Zolo a bottle of Sake, before placing the opening of his bottle to his lips and downed a large gulp of the liquid into his mouth and his throat.  
Zolo coughed out his uncomfortableness, before accepting the bottle, having their fingers graze one another.  
Zolo watched from the corners of his eyes while Sanji downed another large gulp of Sake, his adams-apple moving up and down rhythmically.  
Zolo averted his eyes from the site and popped the top of the bottle before bringing the opening to his mouth and took a long chug.  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sanji questioned drawlingly, his words slurred.  
_Easily drunk...  
_"Yeah... I guess..." he sighed, looking up at the moon, then back at Sanji.  
His hair gleamed and glowed wonderfully in the light of the moon and stars.  
_He looks more... beautiful in the moonlight than the sunlight... its entrancing and alluring...  
_Zolo sighed, unknowingly scooting closer to Sanji, soon making the twelve inch gap into a five inch gap.  
_The stars reflected off of his creamy, pale skin, throwing off... a gorgeous glow.  
_"You know... The moonlight... they say it makes people do strange tings, that they usually wouldn't do without a push or a shove." slurred Sanji, locking his red, puffy eyes with Zolo's.  
Before Zolo could say anything, Sanji leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zolo's, his tongue instantly running over his bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
Zolo's eyes were wide in pure shock, but didn't recoil from his spot. Instead, he reached his hand forward to cup Sanji's soft cheek, and run his hand to the back of his neck where he buried his fingers in his soft blond locks and pulled him closer to his face, deepening the kiss while he opened up his mouth.  
_I know I shouldn't... But this might be the only chance I'll get... and I'm taking it...!  
_Zolo growled playfully when he felt Sanji's tongue prod against his own, trying to coax him to wrestle with him, which he joyfully accepted, moving his tongue against Sanji's in a heated battle.  
Sanji's face tilted to the side while his body moved closer to Zolo's, soon taking a place in his lap while wrapping his slender arms around Zolo's thick neck, deepening the kiss even further.  
Zolo's hands instinctively went to the cooks' waist, gently holding onto him while he pulled him closer to his body, making their bodies touch, earning a flavored moan to escape the cooks flavor blasted mouth.  
Zolo could feel a growing bulge in the cooks' pants, which rubbed against his own, which made him shiver and moan into the kiss.  
Sanji wrapped his legs around Zolo's slim, yet masculine waist, and moved his body up and down, rubbing his groin into Zolo's, getting them both to separate from the kiss to let out desperate moans to leave their lips.  
Zolo, taking his only chance, started to unbutton Sanji's shirt, to expose his flawless, creamy skin and round, pink nipples.  
Zolo kissed down the valley between his nipples, getting Sanji to grunt slightly, and arch into him, seemingly begging him for more.  
His hand came up to where his lips had been, rubbing from the base of his throat down to to his breasts, then leaning forward to kiss him again, hungrily and passionately.  
This earned Zolo another, deeper arch of Sanji's back, along with a loud gasp of pleasure from the surprised feeling of pleasure Zolo was giving him, making him respond into the kiss but making it as deep as possible.  
Zolo smirked into the kiss and kissed back until he had to breathe, only to trail his lips down and gently suck at one of Sanji's nipples as his hands continued to roam his soft body.  
Zolo continued on licking and nipping at the bud of flesh as one of his hands rubbed at Sanji's lower stomach.  
This, caused Sanji to moan louder.  
He savored the sound of Sanji's moan, continuing his sucking on him as his other free hand came down to rub at his groin through his pants.  
He let out a loud gasped moan, both surprised and from getting slightly pleasured from the pressure he put on his growing manhood.  
Zolo chuckled a bit, trailing hot kisses up his neck to his mouth where he kissed him lustfully, and adding a bit of pressure to his rubbing.  
Sanji's neck arched against his kisses, along with a moan escaping from his lips when he kissed him.  
While Zolo continued to rub tormentingly at Sanji's burning groin, Sanji decided to grind into his hand, along with sliding his hands under Zolo's shirt and began to take it off.  
Out of nowhere, Sanji jumped up and pinned him onto the roof, his legs straddling his hips and his hands holding his wrists above his waist, a large smirk on his face.  
It was clear that he was drunk out of his mind, but Zolo couldn't resist his urges anymore, he couldn't hide from the feelings he had of the love-cook.  
He was in love. And he was taking his once in a life time opportunity with the cook, even if it was taking advantage of a drunken fool.  
Sanji licked the shell of Zolo's ear down to the crook of his neck, then blowing on the wet trail, before he moved down his body, playing feverishly at his chest scar.  
Zolo let out a low grunt at his touches and then bit his lips with a light blush on his cheeks; he wasn't prepared for how good that was going to feel.  
Zolo's back and neck arched "_Nnng.. S-Sanji..._" he grunted out, letting him have his way.  
Sanji began moving his lips down Zolo's body, while his fingers played with his nipples.  
"_Nnngh... h-hnnn.._" he choked out as a blush crept over his cheeks as his back arched further even though his hands stayed where Sanji placed them.  
"_Those pants of yois are goin' to get in the way..._" he purred roughly, demandingly, running his hands up and down Zolo's sides while he looked him in the eyes.  
Zolo stared back into Sanji's lust filled eyes with a small smirk on his lips, even though he still blushed. In one swift movement, his pants were off and on the roof; his hands back where Sanji placed them  
Sanji's eyes stared at him for a few moments, before he placed his legs on either side of his hips, and hands rubbing his sides, while he began to move down his body again; Lightly sucking on his scar.  
"_Nngh_..." His back arched towards his mouth as he blushed even redder, despite his best efforts not to "_S-Sanji..._" he grunted out in pleasure.  
Sanji continued to move further down, soon placing light kisses at his sex 'v's', just above his black boxers.  
His hands began rubbing his hands up and down his hips.  
Zolo's hips bucked at his touch "_S-Sanji...stop..t-teasing me!_" he groaned the words out with his head thrown back a deep blush staining his cheeks.  
"_Be patient..._" He husked soothingly, trickling his fingers up to his hips to the edge of his boxers, blowing a soft stream of air on his belly button, tugging on the hem in question.  
"_Just do it!_" Zolo yelled out an arm across his red face as he bit down hard on one of his fingers.  
Sanji couldn't help but chuckle deeply towards his eagerness and impatience while he slowly pulled off his boxers, soon throwing them aside. Sanji nearly drooled when he saw his large, swelling erection.  
Sanji slowly brought one hand to the base, as his face leaned forward. Soon, his warm lips lightly traced the head of Zolo's manhood, along with his hand having a firm grip on his member.  
Zolo's hips bucked into his hand and lips, pumping himself slightly against his grip, starting to get lost in ecstasy "_Nnngh...Sanji..._" he moaned out as he back arched as far as it would go, his head thrown back and his hands grabbing at the wooden roof.  
Sanji began to move his hand slowly up and down, while he lightly began to lick with his expert like tongue along his long shaft and head, before sucking only on the tip, smearing his pre-cum and his saliva across the tip.  
Zolo's hips continued to buck erratically as he choked out Sanji's name again.  
Zolo was close, and he new it.  
Sanji began to ease his length inside of his mouth, soon deep-throating him while his hand continued to move up and down at a faster rate.  
Zolo's entire body shook as he tried to hold back the pleasure wanting to engulf him "_Gah! Sanji!_" he practically screamed it out; seconds away from releasing hard.  
He continued what he was doing, knowing that he was close by the feel of his pulsing member.  
"_Sanji!_" Zolo screamed out, praying to god that no one heard them, and he couldn't hold back anymore, releasing heavily into his mouth, panting hard.  
Zolo swallowed back the lust in his body, propping himself up a bit and cupped Sanji's cheek so he could look him in the eye "_I...love you..._" he huffed out.  
Zolo was still breathing heavily when his body calmed down. He looked over at Sanji with a soft smile on his face.  
Sanji lent up and lightly kissed Zolo's lips, as if he was afraid.  
Just by how Sanji kissed him, he knew, in his heart, Sanji loved him... even if it was only in his drunken state would he show it... He loved him.  
Soon, Sanji's lips left Zolo's and began to work down his neck, then to his scar, his tongue running up and down his smoother skin of his scar.  
Zolo at first chuckled but then it turned into a strangled sort of panting as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, heightening the sensation of your lips and tongue, silently groaning out Sanji's name.  
Sanji noticed Zolo's reaction to this, and soon began to lightly nip at his sensitive skin of his scar. Which caused Zolo to clench his fists tightly.  
Sanji continued to trail down Zolo's body, until he stopped right at he re-swelling erection, moving back up Zolo's body, getting Zolo to choke out a low grunt of irritation.  
Zolo shuddered under his touch, leaning his head back as his arms came up to wrap around his slender waist, groaning his name in pure bliss.  
Zolo gave Sanji a long star in the eyes, with soft, lingering pecks on his lips, before flipping Sanji so that he was above him with his hands splayed on either side of his head.  
"_It's your turn to get tormented... love_." he choked out softly, going to return the favor Sanji gave him.  
_The name... felt weird to say, yet right... It tingled against my lips when I said it too.  
_Not surprisingly enough, after Sanji got pleasured by his new 'lover', he passed out.  
_Drunken fool... My drunken fool..._

Chap. 1- A Drunken Sanji- Zolo's Chance *Lemon*


	2. Secret Love Hangover Confusion ch2

************

Chap. 2- Hangover Confusion

* * *

Before Zolo too dozed off, he dressed himself and Sanji, making them both look like nothing had happened... just what he wanted.  
Zolo laid next to Sanji, looking at his passed out form, a smile on his lips.  
_I guess my dream came true... Sanji loves me...  
_Zolo leaned down to give Sanji a soft and gentle kiss on the lips, before he scooted away from him, laying down.  
As soon as his hands went behind his head, Zolo fell asleep.

The morning sun awoke Sanji from his drunken slumber, getting him to slowly sit up with a hand on his forehead.  
"_Unh... My head is Killin' me!_" Sanji hissed in a whisper, noticing several empty Sake bottles around him... and Zolo.  
"_What the...? What the hell happened last night!_" Sanji growled, seeing Zolo laying there sleeping, only inches from himself.  
"SANJI! SANJI! I'm HUNGRY!" came the shrill voice of their Captain; Luffy.  
"_Shuddup Luffy! My head's killin' me heia!_" Sanji shouted angrily, immediately regretting it when his head began to pound painfully, and his vision blurring for a moment.  
_God... I don't remember anything except for handing Zolo a bottle of Sake when he came on the roof... What a hangover...  
_"Sanji! SANJI!" came Nami's voice, instantly getting his attention.  
_"Yes, my Nami-swan?  
_" Sanji cooed, bending over the edge to see the orange haired woman. "I'm hungry..." she pouted, giving him a puppy pout.  
Sanji instantly jumped down from the roof and ran into the kitchen, rushing to start on breakfast... ignoring his aching head.

"Sanji, why do you smell so sweaty and... musky?" Ussop questioned when Sanji handed him his plate.  
"_What are ya talking abo-_" he paused in mid-sentence when he took a whiff of himself.  
_What the hell... Why am I all sweaty, sticky and musky? The musky smell almost smells like... Nah! I'm imagining tings!  
"You guys have yoi food, I'm going to take a showa. Thanks foi the heads up Ussop.  
_" Sanji thanked, before rushing out of the kitchen area and to the private bathroom. -  
Zolo woke up to the sound of someone rushing into the men's quarters and rushing out.  
Since he was awake, Zolo thought he might as well go take another shower, considering he was... dirty.  
He undressed in the men's room and placed a dry towel over his hips, just covering his organ.  
He casually walked out of the men's room and headed for the bathroom, earning a side glance from Nami when he walked past the kitchen.  
He could have sworn he saw a blush creep on her cheeks and a faint smile on her lips.  
When he entered the bathroom, he was welcomed by the warm, moist air of steam coming out from underneath the bathroom door.  
_Damn... Someone beat me to it... I guess I'll have to wait...  
_Zolo sighed and decided to take a seat in the only wooden chair in the room, his legs spread in the normal man fashion of sitting, he morning erection pulling up on the towel.  
_Dammit... who ever is in there... better hurry up...!  
_Zolo hissed, fidgeting in his spot uncomfortably.  
Zolo was surprised when he saw the soaking wet Sanji, whose towel slanted over his waist, leave the bathroom.  
"_Sheesh Zolo... put that ting away._" Sanji hissed, turning away from Zolo.  
"_Shut it love-cook, it's just a morning erection; It's just a penis... You got one too, it's not like you haven't seen one before._" Zolo rolled his eyes, walking to the bathroom, lingering his eyesight on Sanji for a few mere seconds.  
_I guess he doesn't remember anything from last night...  
_Zolo thought sadly, slipping into the shower after using the bathroom.  
After Zolo's shower, he again walked casually onto the deck in his towel back to the men's quarters to change into clean clothes.

_What happened last night? There was me... then Zolo appeared on top of the roof... There was drinking...  
_Sanji questioned in thought, trying to figure out what happened last night, when and image popped into his mind.  
_Zolo swallowed back the lust in his body, propping himself up a bit and cupped my cheek so he could look him in the eye "I...love you..." he huffed out.  
I sat and lightly kissed Zolo's lips.  
_"_I didn't... I didn't do what I tink I did... Did I?_" Sanji questioned himself out loud, pacing the room.  
Sanji stopped in his tracks when he heard the doorknob turn and click, before Zolo, in his towel, walked into the room.  
"_Oi, love-cook, get out of here so I can get dressed! I don't need a perverted womanizer staring at me while I dress!_" Zolo hissed, slightly bending over when he got to his drawer to pull out a clean set of clothes; giving Sanji a clear view of Zolo's tanned, well toned, round ass.  
Sanji felt his cheeks begin to heat up and quickly shook his head to rid of the blush, before leaving the room quickly.  
_What... the hell is happening to me?_


	3. Secret Love Sanji's Outburst ch3

************

Chap. 3- Sanji's Outburst

* * *

"_Dammit Sanji! What gave you the right to move my hammock! I had it at just the right spot!_" Zolo spat, standing menacingly in front of Sanji, who simply took a drawl of his smoke and blew it out into a puff into Zolo's face.  
"_It was gettin' in the way._" he answered cooly and calmly through his cigarette.  
"_GOD! I hate you! You good for nothing frying-pan!_" "_Well I lo-... loathe ya too ya shitty marimo!_" Sanji hissed back, getting everyone around him, including Zolo, to look at him weirdly.  
"Oi Sanji! It sounded like you were going to say that you loved Zolo! Hahahahah!" Luffy shouted, throwing a random laughter fit.  
Luffy's outburst made everyone look at Sanji then at Zolo, before they too began to laugh. "Yeah right! Maybe when Hell freezes over!" Nami choked out in laughter, holding her stomach.  
Zolo looked at Sanji, the crew, then back at Sanji before he snorted, stomping off to put his hammock in its original place.

_God... I hate acting like this towards Sanji... I don't hate him... I love him... And I know he loves me too... he just doesn't know it yet...  
_Zolo sighed heavily in thought while climbing into his hammock, staring at the mid-afternoon sky.  
_What would the crew think? Would they think differently of me because I love a guy? Would they treat me differently? How would they feel if they found out that I'm... gay?  
_The questions ran wild through his head, making his stomach churn uncomfortably.  
_Am I really gay? or am I Bi? ... Gah! I don't know who or what I am! I don't know what to think anymore!  
_Soon Zolo fell asleep with the never-ending questions popping into his mind.

Zolo was awakened to the sound of Luffy's loud, obnoxious, excited voice.  
"An Island! An Island! Finally! An Island!" he shouted happily, jumping up and down, eagerly waiting for the ship to get docked so he could bolt off of the ship and run off to find a restaurant to stuff his mouth full of an endless supply of food.  
"Zolo and Sanji are staying on board to keep an eye on the ship while we're gone!" Luffy shouted, leaning dangerously far over the railing.  
"_Wha! I have to go shoppin' foi new ingredients! Not to mention to re-stock our'a food supply, our wata supply, soap supply...-_" Sanji protested, listing off the many things he needed to go off and buy.  
"Don't worry Sanji-San! All I have to do is get a little bit of supplies for my inventions and sling-shot. I'll get what you need for you! I just need a list." Ussop butted in, only to get Sanji give off a defeated sigh and grab a piece of paper out of his pocket; which was fully listed with all the supplies he needed.  
"That's a lot..." "_Well that's what we get for having an endless pit for a Captain..._"  
"_What's going on?_" Zolo groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"We've spotted an island, and are planning to dock at it within minutes. You and Sanji are to stay back to guard the ship." Nami said matter of factly, running her fingers through her short, orange hair.  
"_Nuh unh! I'm Not staying here with the ero-cook all by myself!_" Zolo retorted, hiding the joy that bubbled within him.  
"_And you tink I want to stay he'ar with you, shitty marimo? I don't tink so! But, it's the captains orda's, and we have to obey his orda's..._" Sanji sighed, irritated and annoyed.  
"_Whatever... I'm going back to sleep..._" Zolo snorted, turning to leave.  
"_Oh no you don't! We've got cleanin' to do!_"  
"Have fun you two!" Nami teased, before she and the others hopped off of the ship, anchoring down for the night.

"_Good for nothing... Annoying little..._" Zolo kept mumbling beneath his breath, completely annoyed about having to clean.  
The only thing that he did like, was that he got to spend time with Sanji... Even if it was just the two of them bickering with one another.  
Zolo was stuck sweeping the floors, while Sanji did the dishes.  
"_Zolo... quit your complainin'. The soon'a we get the cho'ise done, the soon'a we can relax._" Sanji barked, having Zolo growl in protest while he worked his way to the front of the kitchen; towards Sanji.  
Sanji went to turn around to grab something from behind him, when him and Zolo bumped into each other, causing them both to fall onto the floor in a tangled mess.  
Zolo's hands were on either side of Sanji's neck, while his legs straddled his waist.  
Their noses touching, both of their eyes and mouths opened wide in shock, but neither of them protested to move.  
After staring into Sanji's eyes, Zolo placed one hand on Sanji's shoulder and the other holding him up.  
Both of their eyes softened, especially Sanji's, whose eyes almost closed while his neck arched up slightly, making his lips move closer to Zolo's.  
Sanji cupped one of Zolo's cheeks of his face with one of his soft, gentle hands.  
Sanji's position looked needy and  
irresistible to resist. Zolo roughly planted his lips onto Sanji, forcing his tongue into Sanji's mouth, which earned Zolo a gasped grunt and a returned kiss.  
The two men kissed deeply, their tongues probing each other's mouths, both of them wild with lust.  
Zolo sucked Sanji's tongue, licked his teeth, and tasted the roof of his mouth. Sanji returning the kiss just as lustfully, lost in pleasure.  
Zolo adeptly unzipped Sanji's tight pants, slipping his hand down his inside of his boxers to stroke his member.  
That's when Sanji's mind snapped back into reality, quickly shoving Zolo off of him.  
"_Wh-... What are ya doing!_" Sanji stammered, bolting up from his spot, zipping his pants back up.  
No matter how serious and angry Sanji tried to look, he couldn't hide the slight bulge in his pants, not to mention the even amount of blush spread across his face.  
"_Y-You... Homo!_" Sanji yelped, pointing a shaking finger towards Zolo.  
That hit Zolo hard.  
It broke his heart into pieces.  
_M-maybe I was wrong... Maybe last night... was just a one time thing... A drunken night... That's it...  
_Zolo choked back his tears, turning them into pure hatred.  
"_If you hadn't noticed you good for nothing ero-cook, not only did you kiss back, you got a hard-on too! So who's looking like a fucking Homo now!_" Zolo snapped, before stomping out of the room and into the men's quarters, where he plopped down onto his bed with a whimpered sigh leaving his lips.  
Heavy tears fell from the mans eyes.  
_How could I have been so stupid? He's a womanizing, flirtatious, love-struck fool... of the ladies! Not the men! He hates me!_


	4. Secret Love Another Outburst? ch4

************

Chap. 4- Another Outburst?

* * *

"What's wrong with Zolo? He's been moodier than ever all week!"  
"I know! Ever since we landed at the last the last island, he's been angrier and meaner than ever!"  
"What did you do to my nakama Sanji!" Luffy cried, spewing food from his overly stuffed cheeks. "He won't even eat with us anymore!"  
"_Why the hell do ya tink it's my fault!_" Sanji hissed, taking a seat in a chair backwards, a lollipop in his mouth.  
"Because, ever since we left the two of you alone that day at the island, he hasn't been the same!" Nami snorted.  
"_But Nami-swan... I didn't do anyting! And beside, he's just bein' a stubborn jackass like usual!_"  
"A stubborn jackass, yes... Normal, no! He's Worse than normal! Now spill it!" Nami demanded.  
_Do I tell them what happened? or do I just ignore them?  
_"NOW, Sanji!"  
_"Gah! I didn't do anyting different! We had a fight, we said some tings, and dats it! Nothing out of the ordinary!  
_" Sanji barked back, telling only half of the truth, before stomping out onto the dark deck, taking in a big breath of the night air. Sanji walked to the far end of the ship, where the moon shone its brightest, and leaned against the railing, sucking on his lollipop while staring at the glistening water.  
_Maybe I should apologize to that shitty-swordsman...  
_Sanji grunted in thought, resting his head on his arms, getting entranced by the glistening water in front of him.  
_I do have to admit... Even though I hate to... Zolo's kiss... was amazing...  
_A sudden shiver ran up and down his spine, a chill creating goosebumps on his skin.  
_And the way he touched me... So tender, so caring, so... loving... I've never been touched like that before...  
_Sanji groaned in annoyance, shaking his head side to side, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts of Zolo.  
_Grah... I don't know what's going on with me...! I don't even know my own sexuality anymore!  
_-  
_Good for nothing ero-cook! Playing with my emotions like that... And it's not like he can deny what happened... He kissed back, he got turned on just as much as I did! So why... did he stop...?  
_Zolo hissed in thought, leaning on the side railing of the nest, his chin resting on his hands while he stared out at the vast ocean.  
A frustrated sigh left his lips.  
_I guess... Just maybe... he's having just as much problems with his sexuality as I am...  
_Zolo's stomach growled, begging for some food, but Zolo just ignored it.  
He replaced the hungered pain in his stomach with the remembrance of the chest pain he had, especially when Sanji said what he said a week ago.  
It hurt him more than any wound he had gotten from the battles he's been through.  
Zolo growled, jumping to his feet and hoisting himself over the railing of the nest, soon gracefully landing onto the deck, right in front of Nami and Luffy.  
"Zolo...! Come-..." Luffy started, before Zolo stomped off, after spotting the one person he was pissed off at.  
"What the hell is his problem!" Nami hissed annoyed, flailing her arms into the air in frustration.

"_You! Bastard of a cook_!" Zolo growled venomously, his fists clamped into tight fists, angered veins throbbing on his neck, and his teeth grinding into each other.  
"_Ah, there you are Zolo! I wanted to say dat... I'm sorry... ok? You caught me of gaurd. I know I shouldn't of said dat..._" Sanji said sincerely, getting Zolo's tense form to relax a little.  
Zolo smiled softly, walking towards Sanji and wrapped one arm around his waist and placing his other hand behind his neck, gently placing his lips on his; his other hand came up to rest on the crook of his waist.  
He couldn't help but want to be close to him, let alone help wanting another heated kiss from him.  
Zolo knew, that Sanji would almost turn to jelly when he kissed back.  
Zolo knew that Sanji's mind would go blank while his body took over for him.  
He might of been taking advantage of him, but Zolo didn't care.  
His lips were soft, spicy, and strawberry sweet. Instincts kicked in, making Zolo's eyes close, his arms wrap around his neck, and kiss Sanji so hard, that his tongue instantly penetrated Sanji's mouth.  
Zolo continued the kiss heatedly, backing him into the nearby wall.  
Sanji couldn't help but give off a meek moan, his back slightly arching away from the wall.  
His arms wrapped around his neck tightened their hold on Sanji, trying to deepen the kiss.  
One of Zolo's hands went under his shirt to rub at his back as he broke from the kiss to trail his lips down his neck.  
Sanji tilted his head back to give him better access, his eyes closing in bliss, while one of his hands traveled up the back of his neck to greet his hair; caressing his soft, green locks.  
Zolo continued to taste his neck greedily when a loud screeching noise come from behind them. The man paused, feeling annoyed, turning to see a stunned, blushing, squealing Nami.  
That got Sanji to snap back to reality again, getting him to shove off Zolo with an angered shove.  
"_You Homo of a swordsman! Quit attackin' me like dat! Go find yourself a Homo friend to play wit and leave me alone!_"  
Soon, the others where gathering around at the strange commotion that was happening on the deck.  
That was the last thing Sanji got out before Zolo punched him in his jaw with his iron fists.  
Blood started running out of Sanji's mouth from where his teeth tore the skin within his mouth.  
A frown, not to mention shock ran all over Sanji's face.  
But that soon turned into anger.  
"_What the hell was dat foi!_" Sanji barked, wiping the blood off onto his sleeve.  
"_For toying with me! For calling me a Homo! For making me fall in love with you!_" Zolo huffed, not noticing the crew now standing behind them, tears of frustration drizzling off of his face. "_Every time... something happens... you push me away, you call me names... But if you haven't noticed yet, you always respond to what I do in the same way I start it! With lust and love! You can try to deny it... but it's true!_"  
Everyone's faces were filled with shock, especially Sanji.  
"Hahah! Zolo's in love with Sanji!" Luffy bellowed in laughter, only to get Zolo to turn his face towards him and the others, a tear filled glare getting Luffy to shut his mouth for once.  
Never... Never in their lives would they thought that they would see Zolo cry... But there he was, standing there with his fists re-clenched in tights fists, an angered face staring right at them with tears falling down his cheeks.  
Zolo growled menacingly, looking back at Sanji with so much hate, that you could taste it, before he stormed back into the nest.  
Everyone's stares went back to Sanji, who's mouth was still bleeding.  
They didn't know what to think.  
They didn't know what to say.  
They didn't know what to do. This whole thing was a new, and confusing topic to try to even do anything.  
None of them didn't know how to help.  
"Sanji... You're an ass!"


	5. Secret Love Sexuality Found ch5

************

Chap. 5- Sanji Figures out his Sexuality

* * *

It's been two days since the last time Sanji and Zolo got into a fight.  
Sanji's face was still bruised from the hard punch he received from Zolo.  
_I don't blame him for doing what he did... I deserved it...  
_Zolo didn't look or even talk to Sanji.  
He was ignoring him, and even the crew.  
He hasn't said a single word since the last verbal, slightly physical fight.  
Sanji, as always, acted perfectly normal. He flirted around Nami more than before, criticized and kicked Luffy and Usopp for their daily cries for food, and he too ignored Zolo.  
"You've been ignoring each other for two days now. Sanji, you should be fighting by now!"  
Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and sighed, "_I can't. Every time we meet each others eyes, Zolo's the foist one to break it and move to the other side of the ship_."  
"This is creeping me out! I never seen Zolo so... quiet."  
Nami glared at Sanji, "It's all your fault! What you said to him was mean and uncalled for! Especially since you responded to everything Zolo was doing! You're just being a  
hypocrite!" "_I-!_" that was all Sanji could get out, before he stopped himself.  
Nami was right.  
"_Nami-swan... he surprised me... that's all... and the surprise sent my emotions a little haywia. I reacted in the wrong way. I should've calmly told him that I can't except emotions from a man and left..._"  
"You should be happy that he loves you! He's been trying to show you the love that no one else wants to show or share with you! Just face it Sanji, you swoon over me every day, and you're no closer to getting into my heart, nor my bed. I've just got you wrapped around my finger, got you whipped into the woman like you are. Just watch... Sanji, get me a strawberry smoothie, topped with whipped cream, cherry, and hazelnuts."  
In moments, Sanji had the ordered drink in Nami's face.  
"I rest my case, you're just as whipped as a sissy woman."  
"_G-... I'm not a woman! I just like being polite, especially to a gorgeous woman such as yoiself, Nami-swan. And it's not like I'm not honored, I am really... I'm just not ready to accept it and give it back. I'm still a womanizing, flirtatious man. My entia being is foi the ladies, not men. I'm not a homosexual._"  
"No, you're not a homosexual, your fucking bisexual! Just face it Sanji! You're in love with the green haired, stubborn, lazy swordsmen! If you didn't, you wouldn't of responded to Zolo the way you did! You would of shoved him away! Besides, it's like the two of you were meant to be! Total opposites, the two of you are. Hell, you two even fight like a married couple! You may still love women, but you're In love with Zolo!"  
"_Ngh...!_" Sanji grabbed a hold of his tie and shimmied it loose, feeling a sudden temperature rise in his body. He also took a few steps back, backing away from the angered, yelling Nami.  
Nami yelled at Sanji frequently, but never like this.  
It was quite scary.  
"I demand you to apologize to Zolo, Sanji! Captain's orders!" Luffy mumbled through over-stuffed cheeks.  
"_Fine...! I'll go apologize to that mosshead baboon...!_" Sanji hissed, casually walking out of the kitchen, fixing his tie in the possess.

When Sanji got the far end of the ship, where Zolo normally trained, he saw Zolo sulking to himself on the railing.  
His arms were folded over his broad chest.  
One leg bent up to his chest while he sat on the railing, while the other kept him anchored onto the deck.  
His usual frown marked on his face, wrinkling his... well, gorgeous, manly features.  
His head was held low, and a frustrated, upset sigh left those sake flavored lips.  
_God... he's... a magnificent beauty! He's The God's gift to all human eyes! Perfectly tanned skin... greatly built muscles, deep voice, wonderful smile that would lift anyone's day, considering it's a once in a lifetime opportunity chance to see... God.. Nami was right... I Am in love with the mosshead!_


	6. Secret Love Things get Patched up ch6

************

Chap. 6- Sanji Patches things up with Zolo (Final Chapter)

* * *

Sanji conjured up the courage to walk up to Zolo, stopping only a foot in front of him.  
Sanji coughed to get Zolo's attention, of whom scowled sourly at him.  
"_What do you want now... bastard-cook? Wanna make fun of me some more_?"  
"_No... I wanted to... apologize... I reacted the wrong way... and I shouldn't of said what I did_..."  
Zolo sorted towards Sanji's apology. "_Hmph! Sorry my ass! You're just apologizing 'cause your precious woman in there told ya too_."  
"_Again, ya shitty-marimo, you're wrong. It was Luffy who told me to apologize._" snorted Sanji, taking out a cigaretted, placing it between his lips and lighting it up, before he took in a large intake of the smoke.  
"_I refuse to acknowledge you until you apologize full heartedly, not because of some childish Captain ordered you to. Now if you don't mind, Back. Off!_" Zolo growled, jumping down from the railing, his face only centimeters from Sanji's.  
Zolo backed away from Sanji and spat. "_That's what I think of you now crap-chef. You're nothing to me._"  
Sanji looked at him in shock.  
Never had he thought that Zolo would act so... heartbroken.  
Just as Zolo started to walk away, Sanji's hand snapped out, grasping a tight hold of Zolo's wrist.  
His free hand throwing his cigarette overboard.  
"_Just what in bloody hell do you think you're doing shitty-cook!_"  
"_Makin' you listen_!" Sanji snapped, whipping Zolo back to where Zolo's rock hard chest roughly colliding into his. "_Now you listen mosshead! I came out heia to apologize, and that's what I'm doing! You may not accept it, but I'm sorry! Truefully sorry! I shouldn't have said what I did_!"  
"_Then why did you say it_!"  
"_Because my sexuality was on a rollacoasta! I didn't know what to say! I didn't know what to do! I didn't know what to tink! But I'm heia now, telling you, from the bottom of my heart... tat I'm sorry_!"  
Zolo's mouth opened as if to speak, but nothing came out.  
His angered eyes softened their look on the cook.  
Zolo's hand cupped Sanji's bruised face. Which caused Sanji's hand to hesitantly grabbed the hand that held his face; his face leaning into his hand as his fingers entwined with his.  
Sanji's eyes closed, as a sigh left his lips. "_I'm sorry..._" he whispered, caressing his  
hand with his thumb a few strokes.  
He couldn't deny it any longer... Sanji was just as much in love with Zolo, as Zolo was in love with him... It just took Sanji longer to collect his feelings together.  
"_Zolo... Close your eyes._"  
"_Huh? Ok..._" he closes his eyes slowly, lingering his eyes on Sanji.  
Sanji grabs a hold of his hands and held them tightly in his own. "_Ok Zolo... now hold still._" Sanji whispers in a low, seductive voice, leaning in for the kiss.  
Soon, Sanji's lips gently land on Zolo's.  
Sanji's face is tilted off to the side, his eyes closed, and his face was serene.  
"_Hm?_" he opens his eyes and stares at Sanji in shock, before he starts kissing back.  
Zolo places one hand on the small of Sanji's back and leans over him, while Sanji slips his tongue over Zolo's lips.  
Zolo opens his mouth for him, the kiss instantly becoming a heated tongue war.  
Sanji roughly kiss back, pulling Zolo's his head forward into his own by grabbing the base of Zolo's thick neck and pulling him forward.  
Zolo clasps Sanji's bottom in one hand and presses him completely against his body.  
"_You can't hide from it now. You can't run away from it either. You're just as in love with me as I am with you. And now, you're Mine._"  
Zolo chuckled lightly, before he continued to kiss Sanji lovingly and passionately.  
Zolo kissed his bottom lip lingeringly before he stopped to look at the cooks' solemn face.  
"_I... love you..._" Sanji whispered, beating Zolo to the punch.  
Zolo paused for a moment and then smiled, looking Sanji right in his beautiful eyes.  
"_Yeah... I know..._" chuckled Zolo, before his hand cupped Sanji's chin, and his thumb ran across his lips. "_I love you too._" 


	7. Secret Love The Love is in the Air ch7

************

Chap. 7 Love is Finally in the Air (Extra) *Lemon*

* * *

"_And I love you._" he laughed lightly and kissed his forehead lovingly, before bringing his hand up to the spot he kissed, running his thumb a crossed it lightly.  
Zolo moved his kisses down to Sanji's collarbone, gliding his lips along the surface of his skin.  
Sanji's hands unconsciously went up to his head, burying his fingers in Zolo's soft, short hair, lightly pulling him closer.  
Zolo chuckled lightly and tilted his head, love-biting his way down his neck, licking and kissing the red spots and sucking at the sensitive areas.  
Zolo bit down on Sanji's softest spot, running his tongue over the spot to cool it.  
"_Z-Zolo..._" Sanji whispered in a moan, caressing his Zolo's scalp with his fingertips.  
Zolo kissed back up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe, tugging at it a bit, before he licked at the shell.  
"_Sanji..._" he husked in Sanji's ear, breathing his hot breath on the new wet spot Zolo created licking on it.  
His voice was deep and husky, getting a large wave of shivers to run up and down Sanji's spine, making a shuddered moan to leave his mouth.  
Zolo lead Sanji to his room, and locked the door, soon taking a spot at the foot of his own bed.  
Sanji hesitantly moved closer to him, onto his lap with each leg on each side of his hips, kissing his neck and collarbone.  
Zolo bit his lip as a low grunt escaped them, his hands actively searching his body.  
Sanji growled playfully, lifting up his body to lightly nibble on Zolo's ear and play with his earrings with his tongue.  
Zolo let out a low grunt at the feeling and shivered, whispering out Sanji's name beneath his breath as his head tilted back in pleasure.  
"_Strip, and give me a little sexy dance._" Sanji cooed, a seductive smile on his lips.  
Zolo smirked a bit "_Sexy dance, huh...?_" he kissed Sanji's neck for a moment, before lifting him off of him "_As you wish._"  
Zolo kicked off his boots into the corner so they'd be out of the way, and turned to smirk at Sanji with gleaming eyes. He stared straight into his glorious eyes while one of his hands came down his side and pulled the sash over his head to toss it next to Sanji with a wink.  
Zolo's smirk grew when he turned his back to Sanji, bending over a bit to show off his ass while he slowly brought his shirt up and over his broad shoulders.  
He swung his hips a bit as his shirt came off, turning slowly back to Sanji with dark eyes and a smirk. He tossed his shirt next to him, licking his lips slowly and sensually.  
"_N-Now you have to play with yoiself... Standin' the the corna; uppa body against the wall, lowa half out away from the wall._" Sanji nearly whimpered, feeling himself getting a raging hard-on from watching the little dance  
Zolo's smirked some more as he nodded slowly, walking to the corner and doing what he wanted.  
He rested one arm against the wall as the other hand came down to his pants, flicking open the button and slowly undoing the zipper as his hand reached inside and squeezed "_Nnngh..._"  
"_Pants and boxas have to go..._"  
Zolo shook his head, glancing over to smirk at him. "_This is MY sexy dance._" he chuckled darkly as he leaned his upper back against the wall with his hips and erection pointing towards Sanji. "_You can take them off yourself if ya like._"  
"_Nuh unh..._" Sanji pouted, folding his arms over his slender chest. "_You have to take dem off yoiself and give yoiself a handjob_."  
Zolo sighed "_All right then..._" he slid one hand down his body, along his scar, before he grabbed the edge of his pants, pulling them down slowly, kicking them into the corner, as his large hands trailed along the elastic of his boxers "_Ya sure about this...?_"  
"_How could I not be sura?_" Sanji chuckled, feeling that his pants were getting very tight and uncomfortable. "_Tis is about the hottest ting I've ever seen_."  
Zolo smirked again, chuckling lightly, as he dragged his boxers down ever so slowly to reveal his red and needy member, before throwing his boxers away.  
He brought his hand back up to his lips and licked at his own fingers sensually, sucking them a bit before moving it back down to his manhood and squeezing the base.  
Zolo leaned his head back a bit as his eyes darkened. He squeezed himself again and gave off a low grunt as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.  
*_That's it... Just get yourself all ready to cum... And right before you do... I'll come up to you and remove your hand and replace it with my own, along with my mouth over the tip..._" Sanji purred in thought, undressing himself.  
Zolo raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit at the fact that Sanji was undressing, which turned him on even more, as he continued to pump himself roughly.  
Zolo licked his lips slowly as his eyes stared at his new lover, continuing to pleasure himself until he was panting softly, his member getting slick with natural lubricant.  
When Sanji saw and heard that he was panting, he took that as a hint that he was close, so he grabbed a green, rubber toy and walked over to him.  
Sanji removed Zolo's hand from his member and looked him in the eyes, slowly running his hands down his body while he slowly went to his knees.  
Sanji softly put his lips on his tip, while one hand applying the lube to cover the toy.  
Sanji put more of Zolo into his mouth, placed his lubed hand on his member, before Sanji snuck a hand behind him.  
Sanji roughly inserted the toy inside of him, while sucking and pumping his already rock hard member.  
Zolo hissed loudly as one of his hands came up to cup behind Sanji's neck and the other grasping out the wall behind him "_Gah...holy shit_!" he yelled out in pleasure as he started to breathe harshly, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth while he panted. His entire body shivered at the movements, his hips bucked around at his touches, sweat appearing on his tanned skin.  
Sanji continued my movements, moving slower and slower to tease him.  
"_Nnngh... Sanji!_" he shouted out in a mixture of pleasure and protest "_P-please.._"  
Sanji smiled and quickened his pace on both his member, and with the toy behind him.  
Zolo gargled a groan in the back of his throat, his back and neck arched "_Oh...y-yeah...nnngh..._" he panted out.  
Sanji moved as fast as he could, trying to pleasure Zolo with the most pleasure he has ever had.  
Zolo was groaning loudly with every breath as sweat dripped down from his body, making his skin shimmer and slick.  
Sanji purred, pausing for a second to skim my hands over his smooth, sweaty body, before returning to his job.  
Sanji's hands is what sent Zolo over the edge as he groaned loudly and released heavily into Sanji's mouth once it returned to its place.  
"_God... I never thought so much could come out..._" Sanji teased, taking the toy out and licking as much of the mess he could.  
Zolo slid down the wall, gasping for air as his arms shakily shot out, wrapping around Sanji and pulling him close to him "_God, I love you Sanji._" he husked out into his ear.  
"_I love ya too Zolo._"  
Zolo scooped Sanji into his two strong arms, giving Sanji a quick peck on his lips.  
"_Sanji... I'm tired of all of this... fluffy stuff... I want to do something... a little more... fun._" Zolo purred in Sanji's ear, earning a shudder from Sanji.  
"_Oh really? What would you like to do?_"  
He nuzzled into Sanji's neck, "_It's difficult to explain. Can't I just show you instead?_"  
"_Sure._"  
He chuckled, looking at Sanji while he picked up Sanji, before setting him down on a nearby nightstand, he immediately started kissing Sanji with such passion and fire, that it was almost breath taking.  
Sanji instantly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, after pushing whatever was on the stand, off.  
He smirked into the kiss and licked at his lips hungrily, laying Sanji down gently so that he was partially on top of him.  
Sanji eagerly opened up for him, giving a slight moan at the pressure of Zolo's lips on his.  
Zolo instantly thrusted his tongue into Sanji's mouth, ravishing him, while his hands rubbed up his sides greedily.  
Sanji couldn't help but moan into the kiss at the sensation Zolo gave him, his back slightly arching against his hands.  
Zolo took this as encouragement, since he was able to kiss him even deeper. He rubbed his tongue against Sanji's, while one of his arms wrapped under Sanji's back, pulling him closer to him.  
Sanji's hands pulled Zolo's face closer to his own, wanting the kiss as deep as he could make it... another slight moan leaving his lips when he felt his body on his own.  
One of his hands went behind Sanji's neck, so that the two of them were practically eating each other's faces in the deep, intoxicating kiss, his other hand wandered up and down his side.  
Sanji's legs involuntarily tightened their grip around his hips, kissing with him with as much force hr could muster into the kiss, panting heavily.  
He pulled away suddenly with one of his hands on your arm "_S-Sanji._" he choked out breathlessly, his lips barely skimming Sanji's.  
Sanji arched his neck towards Zolo's face after catching his breath, placing his lips back on his.  
To Sanji, he's became so addictive, that his lips felt bare without Zolo's lips on them.  
Zolo chuckled lightly, kissing him back fiercely, picking Sanji up from the stand and walked backwards to the bed, lying him down on his back as he pressed his lower body into Sanji's.  
Sanji let out a silent gasped moan when he felt his lower half on his, getting his lower body slightly buck into him.  
Zolo forcefully kissed his lips again, pushing him roughly to the bed, where he nearly threw him upon, before he straddled his waist; all while still kissing him.  
Zolo smirked into the kiss, kissing back roughly and passionately as his hands massaged at Sanji's thighs and hips.  
Zolo continued to kiss him as he rolled him onto his back and positioning himself over Sanji.  
Zolo paused what he was doing when he saw the fear in Sanji's face.  
Zolo stroked his face and kissed his lips lingeringly. He brought Sanji's arms up to wrap around him "_I'll be careful... I promise love._" he promised solemnly as he guided himself to him slowly.  
Sanji let out a short yelp, before turning his head to bite onto the pillow to ease his pain. His back and neck arched up from the pain, with tears slowly sliding down his face.  
His arms wrapped around him lovingly, holding himself still for Sanji so he could get used to his width, kissing every bit of his skin he could.  
He held still for a few moments, before moving slowly and carefully.  
Zolo kissed along his neck as he continued to pump slowly in and out of Sanji, keeping a steady beat.  
A low, soft moan left Sanji's lips when his hips moved on their own will against Zolo's thrusts.  
He smirked slightly, picking up his speed, his arms protectively around him as he continued to thrust.  
Sanji's neck and chest arched in pleasure, his mouth agape as soft moans and grunts left his mouth.  
Zolo's breathing was deep, with low grunts coming from him on occasion as he started moving faster and harder into Sanji with every thrust, hitting that one, spongy, pleasurable spot each time. "_S-so damn t-tight._"  
"_But god... Tight... is ... so... good._" he gasped out when he was starting to reach his peak, moving at a blinding speed.  
"_Ngahh... Z-Zolo... H-harder... deeper..._" Sanji moaned, his whole body arching to rub against Zolo's body, his hands going to his back to lightly dig into his back with his fingertips.  
Zolo grunted in pleasure, his back arched slightly at the feel of Sanji's fingers digging at his back, before following his order.  
He picked up speed and added strength in his thrusts, wrapping his arms around Sanji to pull him closer to him so he could feel his damp skin against his.  
Sanji dug his fingertips into his back harder, enjoying the feel of his fast and hard thrusts.  
"_Nnngh..._" Zolo's muscles strained as he held back his pleasure, continuing his movements almost blindly, huge veins were popping up all along Zolo's muscles.  
Zolo groaned out when he finally hit his limit, releasing heavily with a final hard thrust into Sanji, triggering Sanji's release, his cum going all over his and Zolo's chests.  
Zolo chuckled a bit weakly and pulled out of Sanji, but kept himself up. He panted lightly as he lightly kissed down Sanji's body, soon lapping up at his and Sanji's cum that spilled all over; using a free hand, Zolo wiped off the cum that landed on him and scooped it up with his fingers, before bringing those fingers to Sanji's mouth to have him suck them clean while he continued on Sanji.  
Soon, Zolo reached down to Sanji's re-hardening member with the hand Sanji cleaned off, and began to pump his manhood until it reached its full hardness.  
Zolo continued kissing at Sanji's stomach, dipping his tongue in and out of his tight belly button and around his tight pecks, pumping Sanji faster when he heard a low moan leave Sanji's lips, purring out Sanji's name.  
"_Oh god... Zolo... Suck me god damnit!_" Sanji growled in a pleasurable demand, getting Zolo to chuckle and blow on the precum that built up on Sanji's slit.  
Zolo reached down one of his hands to stroke Sanji's face and hair, leaning down to kiss him softly.  
Sanji lightly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Zolo's thick neck.  
Zolo smirked softly into the kiss continuing to stroke his hair as he kissed him gently.  
Zolo smirked into the kiss, before pushing his tongue in and out of Sanji's mouth, his hands came up to support Sanji as he pulled him even closer, continuing to tease Sanji's red, aching shaft.  
Zolo kissed him hungrily and lustfully, pausing his work on Sanji, as his hands massaged his thighs and ass.  
"_Zolo! Please!_" Sanji begged, his hips arching to get attention.  
Instead, Zolo decided to ride him.  
Zolo smiled warmly at him, moving to lower himself on him, before he roughly made him enter him from behind, getting Zolo to give off a shivered moan.  
_"Yes!"  
_hissed Sanji, his hips bucked up into Zolo to deepen the connection, his warmth and tightness was sheer heaven to him. Zolo slowly began to move with him inside of Sanji, up and down, slow and roughly.  
He moaned and grabbed Zolo's hips, helping to lift him slowly then thrust him hard down on him.  
Soon, the both of them began to speed up their movements.  
Zolo continued to quicken his pace, until he couldn't go any faster.  
Loud moans and gasps left his mouth from the depth of his throat, as he threw back his head with his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly opened.  
Sanji was grunting each time Zolo came down on him, completely lost in ecstasy as his manhood started to ache to release.  
_"Nnngh, gah! Sanji!"  
_he gasped out in sheer pleasure, already so near his peak. _"Master! More, I beg of you." _his hips bucked with his movements as his neck and back arched up. Hearing what left Sanji's lips, made him smirk hugely and added more strength to his thrusts.  
Sanji was consumed by lust, he drew Zolo back out and lifted him up at the same time, before slamming their two bodies together.  
"_S-Sanji..._" Zolo gargled, his aching shaft begging for attention.  
One of Sanji's hands took a gentle hold of Zolo's aching shaft, while the other continued to help Zolo go up and down at fast and rough pace.  
Sanji's hand went quickly up and down his length, pumping him faster and faster with each stroke.  
Soon, the both of them were panting hard, signaling each other that their releases where going to happen soon.  
Zolo thrust once more with all his strength, cumming all over Sanji's hand, while Sanji screamed Zolo's name loudly, his climax hitting him also, spilling his cum heavily into Zolo.

**Outside the door  
***God... It's about damn time they got together... Any longer with their constant bickering... I would have gone crazy... Let's all just pray to the great lord himself that they keep things quiet... That's all we need, to lose sleep do to their banging...*


End file.
